brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ideas for the 4th Brothers in Arms Game
I don't know when the 4th Brothers in arms game will come out,so we can think of Ideas on our own & write them on this page... By:Dan Tom Fox: New Characters: Came up with names & Ranks: * Pfc.Todd Daniel Sawyer (18 Years old),Weapon:M1A1 Thompson (with 50 round Drum Magizine) * Pfc.Lincoln "Link" B. Jury (African American),Weapon:M1 Garand (Jury was in the Buffalo Soldier in the 92nd Infantry Division before Transferred.) * Pfc.Jerry G. Balto ,Weapon:Winchester 12 Riot Gun/B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Louis "Louie" C. Goldberg (Jewish),Weapon:M1A1 Carbine (Both are best Friends & from Milwaukee) * Phm.Coby "Wolf" M. Wolfhope (Medic),Weapon:Colt. S.A.A./M3 Grease Gun (with Suppresser) 2nd Squad: * Pvt.Phillip "Philly" F. Winkler,Weapon:Springfield M1903 (with Scope) * Pvt.Eddy S. Kirby (African American),Weapon:M3 Grease Gun * Pvt.Lorenzo M. Radcliffe,Weapon:Thompson M1921 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) Others: * S/Sgt.Dwayne A. Potts - Supply Sergeant * Lt.Paul L. Rutherford * Sgt.Walton F. Redfield 1st American Armored Division/761 Tank Battalion: (all whom are African American) * S/Sgt.Keith Michael Hawkins with him: * Cpl.Ricky "Timber" H. Zeddimore - M1 Carbine/Winchester Model 1897 Shotgun * T/5.Zack R. Gilliard - M3 Grease Gun/M1 Carbine * Pfc.Jimmy-James M. Winslow - M1 Garand * Pfc.Lonnie Q.M. Sanford - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun (When,Baker's squad got to a building in Tillet,They help Hawkin's Tank crew) * Sgt.Donald "Donnie" G. Sullivan - M1A1 Thompson * Cpl.Sanderson "Sandy" N. Hood - M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Pfc.Martin "Marty" B. Franklin - M1941 Johnson Rifle (When they came to aid the 101st...) (don't have the Ranks) * Julian W. Robinson During the Game,names in other Squads some of the Characters are Originally in are Brought up... Original 2nd Squad: * Sgt.Alexander "Alec" M. Bixby - M1 Garand Fire Team: * Cpl.Lyman D.G. Coffin - B.A.R. M1918 (Fire team Leader) * Pfc.Hardy O. Pierce - Springfield M1903 (with Scope) * Pvt.Seth G. Kimberling - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt.Owen R. Johnsen - M1 Garand * Pfc.Neil M. Bell - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Pfc.Victor E. Baronson - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Tyson B. Hoffman - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Clyde H. Saronson - Winchester Model 12 Riot gun * Pvt.Grady I. Carr - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt.Shane P. Frees - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt.Roscoe N. Vladek - M1A1 Carbine Original 1st Squad: * Sgt.Freddie P. Maxwell Fire Team: * Pfc.Sean I. Sokolove - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt.Albert M. Tennyson (20 years old) - B.A.R. M1918 Assault Team: * Cpl.Adam S. Freedman - M1A1 Carbine (Assault Team Leader) * Pfc.Andrew W. Popper (18 years old) - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Tony H. Ritter - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt.Douglas "Doug" L. Cobb - M1A1 Thompson "Special Team": * Cpl.Paul A. Gilpin - M1 Garand (Special Team Leader) * Pfc.Mason J. Kellogg - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Pvt.Martin F. Hicks - M1a1 Carbine * Pvt.Noah "Dove" D.F. Littleford - Thompson M1921 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) After Doyle got promoted to Sergeant,he got his own Squad... Doyle's Squad: (Fire Team) * Cpl.Miles "Foxxy" S. Foxworthy - B.A.R. M1918 (Foxwothy was with Doyle in the level: Baupte.) * Pfc.Jack "Mouse" M. Woychek (Polish) - M1 Garand * Pvt.Leroy W. Edwards - Winchester model 12 Riot gun * Pfc.Albert I. Coogan - M1 Garand (Assault Team) * Cpl.Andy G. McLean - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.David K. Portman - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt.Harvey S. Baxtrum - M3A1 Grease Gun (Others) * Cpl.Luke "Pinky" C.Pinkerton (Engineer) - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * T/5.Ralph "Ruff" R. Rooney (Radioman) - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Joel P. Griffen (Medic) - Webley & Scott M1905 Mk1/Thompson M1921 (with Drum Magizine) * Pfc.Barney W. Small - Thompson M1921 (with Drum Magizine) (after Doyle was KIA,Foxwothy took over the Squad...) New Weapon: (All weapons from previous BiA Games get to appear...) Allied: * Colt Single Action Army(S.A.A.) - 6 * Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun - 7 * M2 Flamethrower * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun - 20 * M1941 Johnson Rifle - 10 * Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver - 6 German: * Bergmann MP35/1 - 50 * Luger P08 - 8 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling - 2 * MG-15 - 50 * MG34 - 75 * Flammenwerfer 35 * Walther PPK - 10 (Held by a German Commander) * Nebelkerze 39b Smoke Grenade (with Green Smoke) * Panzerfaust 30 (Either Panzerfaust Klein or Faustpatrone II) * MP28 (Waffe 28) - 32 * Mauser C96 - 10 Teams: (Fire,Assault & Special are still around,this time,each time has 4 men.) On The Characters: Mac would be promoted to Lieutenant. (Don't know if it's 2nd or 1st.) Dawson wears the same kind of Hat,Radar from M.A.S.H. wears... Plot: i don't have much,1 of which,Corrion still stick in Baker's squad,because Mac said so,1 of the missions,both squads help the 761 Tank Battalion/American 1st Armored Division deal with the Germans with the town of Tillet,during the game,Baker loses some guys,McCreary & Goldberg,McCreary was thought to have died in Hell's Highway,but he survived,in the 4th,he dies in Baker's arms anyway,Goldberg's death happened during the battle of Foy (right now,i don't know how he died)... CGI Movie After Market Garden,Baker got 5 new men:Sawyer,Jury,Balto,Goldberg & Wolfhope,they took part in the battle in which Col.Howard R. Johnson got killed,2nd squad then got 3 new men,Winkler,Kirby & Radcliffe... what ideas everyone have... By Yau Jia Jun Support The paratroopers will receive support if situation gets worse but only limited uses to prevent cheating in the game. Holden will be the one calling support with the radio, if he is killed then no support is called. There will different types of support: * Tank Support * Artillery/Mortar Support * Air Support * Sniper Support * US Army Support RPG Elements It is weird how the soldiers died had become alive in the earlier games. Now their death stays permanent in any mission given. It can be prevented by keeping the soldier alive in the command or reloading an old save. There will be choices in the game as well to make things interesting for Baker. These choices and how much soldiers is alive in the squad with how much health remaining at the end of the mission can change the game progress and ending. Leggett's ghost will still taunt Baker with him checking his progress with words with Baker in any part of the mission. There will be optional objectives in the mission as well and will have meaning to it. Plot Not sure how the plot would go but I felt Corrion would leave the paratroopers and join the army, rising the rank to Sergeant that Baker denied him. He will still have hatred on Baker and might be a minor antagonist to Baker. His fate is linked to the RPG elements too. Baker will still suffer from Leggett despite the truth and went out and Baker might need to keep his sanity level or else he will succumb to insanity. Other characters in the squad will have more significance and character development. Important characters in the Battle of the Bulge will appear including the Germans side. Sniper Elite This is one is more wild and more unlikely but I want Karl, the protagonist from Sniper Elite series to help Baker and his squad. He will be present in the Battle of the Bulge and will tried to stop any German plan to tip their favor to the balance. Two games, both sniper elite and brothers in arms will released simultaneously at the same time. Tactics There should a new gameplay mechanic where you play as a commander higher rank, he would be able to assign units to proper positions and other strategy actions you can performed. This should be play as different from the main campaign and you can played both sides and focus on mostly paratroopers campaigns. This is to attract strategy gamers who also can learn the tactics in Brothers in Arms.Category:Contect